write_your_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamer 1 - Hope - Chapter 3 - Trouble in Gollicton
Chapter 3 - Trouble in Gollicton At the edge of the forest, the two of them came across a sign that read ‘Welcome to Gollicton! Population: 37.’ They were officially in Gollicton. One of the locals ran up to Miranda and shook her hand. “Welcome to Gollicton! I’m the mayor, Jacob Buxton, and I’m pleased to meet you!” “Pleased to meet you, too,” Miranda responded, shaking the mayor’s hand. “I’m glad to have another citizen living here in Gollicton!” “Oh, I’m not living here, I’m only visiting,” Miranda replied, confused. The mayor, laughing, said, “Of course you are! You can’t leave this town once you enter! There’s simply no way out!” “Of course there is, mayor! If there wasn’t a way out, there wouldn’t be a way in!” Miranda argued. “Not for this town, I’m afraid. No, no, I’m afraid the evil warlock, Gregorstein, cast a curse on this town, forcing anyone who dares to enter this town to stay here forever. Unless, of course, you can solve the underground maze he implanted underneath this town,” the mayor explained. “Well, then, I need to solve it!” Miranda exclaimed. “Oh, it’s not that simple, dear. You see, the maze shifts every so often, which could leave you trapped in it for a long time, or even crushed by the walls! The maze is dangerous, my dear. I’d advise you not to go.” “Well, someone must go sooner or later! How else could the curse be broken?” “That’s a good point… Well, okay, you can go, but please be careful down there,” the mayor said, worried about Miranda. “Well, I guess I’ll be on my way.” Miranda started walking in a random direction until she realized she didn’t know where the entrance to the maze was. “Um, where is the entrance to the maze?” Miranda asked the mayor. “Do you see that armory over there? Go into that armory and find the book on the bookshelf entitled ‘The Deep and the Dark.’ Pull that book out about five and a half inches. The maze entrance should show itself to you then. Good luck.” “Well, I guess I’ll be off, then,” Miranda said, heading off to the armory. “Wait!” the mayor called to Miranda. “Yes?” “Take this. You’ll need it greatly,” Jacob said, kneeling on his knees, holding up a sword. This sword was no ordinary sword, however, for it granted its carrier the power to control anyone at the carrier’s will. Miranda stared at the sword as it glistened in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sword. Miranda grabbed the sword by the hilt and felt the power of it flow into her being, almost driving her mad with power. “Only those pure of heart can handle its power without being driven power-crazy. I sense such purity in your heart, and I trust you to handle this power. You must make sure that this sword, the Purity Sword, never falls into the wrong hands, or else it ''will ''be used against you, no questions asked,” Jacob told her seriously. “Why is it called the Purity Sword?” Miranda asked. “Allow me to explain. The land of Logandia started with seven qualities- Purity, Joy, Secrecy, Forgiveness, Friendship, Dream, and Peacefulness. One day, a great man known today as Isaac Mondic created a sword for each quality, each with their own special wielders and powers, and scattered them across the land. He left me with the Purity Sword, but the location of none of the others. “The power of this sword allows you to take control of anyone’s mind at your will, but anyone can use the sword to do this. Only those with the quality of Purity, like you, can control the power and prevent it from driving them mad.” “So there are 6 others holding the Quality Swords in secrecy, waiting for the right hero to come and take it?” Miranda asked. “I’d assume so, yes.” “Well, that answers that question. I presume we should get going now.” “Wait! There’s still one more thing!” Jacob stopped them once more. “What’s that?” Miranda asked. “You’ll also need this,” Jacob said, holding up a piece of paper. “What’s this?” “This is a map of Logandia. Part of the map, anyway. The rest of the map is scattered throughout the lands, waiting for you to find them.” Miranda took the map from Jacob’s hands and examined it. “Thank you very much, Jacob. I’ll be sure to make great use of this map on my journey to stop the evil warlock Gregorstein,” Miranda thanked the mayor. Miranda and Peter finally walked off to the armory and started their journey.